


When I Fell In Love With You We Hadn't Even Met Yet

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: Waiting [1]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance, virgin, within timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules and Iolaus stop in a little village for a festival while on their journeys. When Iolaus catches a young woman staring at him, he realizes that "love at first sight" has a different meaning for her. Set after "The Vanishing Dead".</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Fell In Love With You We Hadn't Even Met Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the series, Hercules, or Iolaus. This is the first installment for the character Rhoda, as this is a collection of all of her intimate moments with Iolaus throughout his travels with Hercules. No interference with the television series' timeline of events.

It had been more than a day’s travel since they left the land of Thrace. Hercules and Iolaus ran halfway into a festival in progress as they stopped at an inn located within a modest-sized village. There was drinking, a feast, music; everyone was merry in this atmosphere as boisterous laughter filled the air. Hercules and Iolaus were only honored to join in the festivities. They stood beside a post beneath a substantial tent where much of the food and ale was served. There were dancers in the street, performers of all kinds, and the two men couldn't help but infuse with the laughter and clapping that enveloped them. Their cheeks were red, eyes watering, and as Iolaus straightened to gain his breath, something caught his eye. No, it was someone.

Across the way – through the ring of men and women dancing and hopping about – was a young woman standing clustered together with seven others similar in age to herself. They were all chittering about, their hands flying in gesture as their lips never ceased; save for her. She was silent, and her dark blue eyes were set on him. Her dark hair was braided back and wrapped around to hang in the front over her right shoulder to rest atop her petite breasts. Her face was round, waist thin, hips curved, and skin kissed by the sun. Her dress was modest. A humble beige skirt that teased her shins every time she shifted weight from one foot to the other, and the bodice a dull green with her arms bare. The neckline allowed a sliver of her collarbone to meet with another’s eyes, and a black cord hung about her neck with an old rusted coin dangling from the ends and resting beneath her collarbone.

Iolaus blinked once, twice, several times as he tried to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. His hand clapped onto Hercules’s shoulder and he stammered out his words until he found them finally following each other past his lips in the correct order he needed. “Hercules,” his eyes were wide on the girl, “there’s a girl. I think – I think she’s staring at you.”

The tall man’s eyes fell to his companion before crossing over to the young woman in question. He noticed the stare she held towards them, and snorted. He gave a hefty pat to the shorter’s back as he heartily declared, “Her eyes are on you, Iolaus. Since when have you been the shy type?”

“Since-? No,” he shook his head, blinking again as a crooked smile found its way upon his features. “I was just…checking.” Sure, he had caught the eyes of girls – women – before, but more often than not a female’s glance was aimed towards Hercules; who could really blame them for eyeing a demigod such as his friend? However, this girl never looked away. Usually, there would be a flirtatious notion, the avoiding of eye contact once caught, but she was brave. She didn’t run away and kept her gaze with his. His blood was boiling, pumping.

“You’re not going to say ‘hi’?” There was teasing in the larger man’s tone as he nudged Iolaus with his elbow.

Iolaus snorted, head hanging for a moment before shoving his friend in a playful manner, “Of course, I am.” He straightened himself, hands tugging at his vest before he rolled his shoulders, inhaled deeply and took his first step over towards this unknown being. He looked around for a moment, nervous to stare at her as he made his way over, but when he looked up, he noticed she smiled. His heart skipped at how gentle and bashful it appeared as she ducked her gaze away from him to her feet, then up to the women she was with. He observed as her lips moved, and he suddenly wondered if he may have made a mistake. He forced himself to pursue his mission. He avoided the dancers gracefully, his feet quick as he pushed through a brief crowd of the villagers, and soon he found himself beside her. Her voice was speaking and his ears rang. It was light and stable, her words were clear and when she laughed a spark ran up his spine. Then, there they were. Her eyes were back on him and the talk amongst the women ceased as _all_ eyes were on him.

He cleared his throat, hands planted firmly on his hips as he spoke, “Good afternoon, ladies.”

“Good afternoon,” they all bobbed their heads in acknowledgement of his greeting.

When none said a word, he briefly fumbled for any syllables he could grasp. There were smiles, and he tried to grin back as he paused to calm himself, “Yes, well, I – hope you ladies are enjoying yourselves. It’s not every day you run into such a fine festival!”

One of the girls – a tall blonde, a bit older – giggled, “We have festivals once every other week.”

“O-Oh,” Iolaus attempted his own weak chuckle. “Well, you don’t seem to ever get bored! You must be doing something right!”

“Oh, I think we should be going,” another of the women stated. There was still a smile on her lips as her eyes flitted about the group. There were giggles within the horde, and Iolaus’s stomach sank. “Oh, but you can keep dear Rhoda company.” She gestured to the young woman who had been eyeing him just moments ago. “She is much too young for our play. I hope you enjoy yourself,” she half-cackled. Turning on her heels, the six wordless females followed with their gazes occasionally flickering back to Iolaus and the brunette who had previously caught his attention.

It couldn’t be all bad that the reason he even approached those women was to talk to her, in the first place. Her sapphire-like orbs looked up to him, her round cheeks flushed like apples, and his chest burned. “S-Sorry, if you’re stuck with me,” he murmured.

“Oh, no,” she shook her head. “I, well, I’m glad you came over.”

He beamed, “So, it wasn’t my imagination. You staring at me.”

A wheeze of a laugh escaped her, “My apologies. That was rude, wasn’t it?”

“No! I didn’t think so!” His smile was growing, eyes crinkling. “I mean, well-er…” He held out his hand, “My name’s Iolaus.”

“Rhoda,” she took his hand, but they didn’t shake. Their eyes didn’t waiver from each other’s, and the pad of his rough thumb stroked the back of her smooth knuckles.

He could feel her hand trembling within his grasp. He exhaled slowly, running his free hand through his hair. “Um, I’m actually here with a friend,” he began, but she quickly interrupted him.

“That large man you were standing with? He’s Hercules, right?”

“Yeah. That’s him!” Then, Iolaus’s smile fell for a second. Was she like so many who wanted to use him to get to his companion? He decided to test it. “Would you like to–? I could introduce…”

“No, that’s not necessary,” she shook her head furiously. “I…actually…I’d prefer it if…the sun is falling and it will be dusk soon. Would you like to join me…at my home?” She waited a moment, but Iolaus’s mouth slacked. “The festivities can be a bit much. We could relax…in private.”

Blinking in near astonishment, Iolaus held back a chuckle of disbelief. He calmed himself, trying to seem suave. “That sounds nice,” he stated, corners of his mouth upturned slightly. Before he knew it, she was guiding him, hands joined, to her tiny home.

* * *

Her bed wasn’t much. Small and worn with straw stuffed beneath. She explained as she closed the windows and began to light some candles that she was lucky to have a room to herself. She lived with one of her many cousins and her cousin's husband. When Iolaus attempted to make a joke about privacy, she assured him that they wouldn’t be disturbed.

He sat on the edge of her bed, hands between knees as his light blue orbs examined the room. This wasn’t a very prosperous village, but it was doing well for what it was worth. She had kept this abode rather clean considering some others he had witnessed through his travels. There were few shelves, some scrolls, and a small basket in the far corner full of what he presumed to be her wardrobe. When his eyes fell upon her once more, she was walking towards him, undoing her braid slowly as she fixed her hair. He felt a dry lump try to slide down his throat as she sat beside him, combing her fingers through her hair to part it. Her eyes closed and she started to hum a slow rhythm.

His vision started to trace her outline. The curve of her nose, the bend of her neck, the fullness of her lips. She released a sigh in the middle of her humming, and Iolaus couldn’t help but blurt, “So, Rhoda…” Her eyes snapped to him. It was the first time he said her name and her hands froze in her hair, the tune dying mid-note. “Did you…want to talk…or…”

“Talk?” Iolaus would have flinched if she had sounded insulted, but she hadn’t; merely curious. She shrugged, “I suppose…I wanted a lot of things.”

He rose an inquisitive brow as the excitement in his underbelly began to stir anew, “A lot of things?”

Her eyes stuck to him once more, “Iolaus,” ah, she said his name, “when I first saw you, so many images came to my mind.” She placed a hand on his arm, and the muscle beneath the skin quivered from her soft touch, “So many that I knew I didn’t want to let you leave. Not yet. Or, else I may regret it if you were to never come back.”

“Rhoda,” he whispered her name with furrowed brows. Had a woman said anything like that of him before?

“You travel, don’t you, Iolaus? Tales of Hercules have reached my village, plenty of tales, but if you are his companion, then surely you have seen the farthest ends of Greece. Even if you were to come back, who’s to say how much time would pass? I can’t live with those thoughts, Iolaus.”

“A-Ah, Rhoda,” he placed a hand on her shoulder, the other caressing her cheek as he kept their gazes. “Rhoda, calm down. It’s all right.” He smiled, “I’m…happy that you feel that way. Ecstatic, actually, but…How do I put this?” He sighed as his hands retracted, one keeping him steady as the palm sank into the bed. “I think you’re very beautiful. You’re very sweet, too. You also seem like a very smart young woman.” For a moment, his eyes flickered toward the door before back into her eyes; now fogged with worry that made his chest clench. He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, closed his eyes and pulled her towards him. Their lips met and his body shivered with anticipation at the feeling of her body going slack as she sighed through her nostrils.

Rhoda leaned into him, her hands resting against his bare chest for a moment before sliding up to grip his shoulders. In turn, Iolaus wrapped one arm about her waist, hand on her lower back and pulling her tightly to his front the best he could in their seated positions, all while the other hand slipped into her dark hair and cupping the back of her head. Their mouths meshed together, her hands sliding further so her arms wrapped about his neck, her breasts pressing flushed against his chest. Simultaneously, as he twisted their bodies so Rhoda was now lying on her back, he threw a leg over – knees now on either side of her – and slipped his tongue past her lips. He took note that for a moment she froze at his intrusion, but her tongue soon met his. His hands slipped down to follow the curves from her hips to her breasts and when she bit his lower lip, he broke away from the kiss. His tongue swiped in a circle, licked the saliva off from his reddening flesh, as he sat up on his knees, slipping the skirt of her dress up her thighs, and further, further up.

His eyes were trained on her expression as she watched him intensely. She lifted herself, allowing him to drag his fingers along the curvature of her rear, the arc of her back, and he swallowed as she sat up to help him slide it up and over her head. He let it drop; not caring where; as he took in her bare breasts, the slight roll of her stomach, and the way her loincloth looked with her thighs pinched together. Her chest and neckline were flushed, and quickly his mouth descended upon the small indenture beneath her throat, before nibbling along her collarbone. Rhoda’s hands slipped once more to his shoulders to shove away his vest; Iolaus pulling back his arms to assist her as it fell to the floor behind him, his mouth moving between her breasts. His palms cupped each mound softly, fingers teasing her flesh as he placed slow kisses on each underside. He flicked at one nipple, the other with his tongue, then dragged the muscle downwards as he stepped off the bed.

He glanced up at her face, brows and mouth twisted as she refrained from making a single sound. He stopped, worried.

“Rhoda?”

“I’m fine,” she breathed with a heavy exhale. “Keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded, giving a weak smile. With a quirk of his lips, Iolaus began to gently lie her back down on the bed as he steadied his weight on his feet while pulling her closer to the edge. His eyes were on her facial features as he started to pull her thighs apart, and when she clenched her own eyes shut, he growled, “Rhoda, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” she insisted once more, peeking from behind her eyelids. “Keep going.”

“No,” Iolaus’s tone was stern. “I’m not moving a muscle until you tell me what’s wrong.” He paused, frowning, “Do you not want to, after all?”

Rhoda inhaled sharply, her face twisting more until she released a long exhale. “That’s not it,” her eyes met his, tears clinging to her lashes. “In Aphrodite’s name, I want to. More than anything, but…I’m just…scared…”

“Scared? Why would you be-?” At first, it sounded preposterous, but then it quickly sunk in. His brows rose high as he queried, “You’re a virgin?”

Sucking in her bottom lip, Rhoda slowly rose to sit up, brows trembling as she nodded. “I’m sorry,” her voice was quiet, “I thought you wouldn’t want to…”

“No!” Instantly, Iolaus’s eyes grew soft as his palms cupped her cheeks. He smiled as he shook his head, “No, no, I couldn’t – I would never be bothered by something like that. I’m flattered that you would want me of all people to be your…” He trailed off, eyes flickering to her breasts that shallowly rose and fell before back up to her dark blue orbs. “Are you sure? That you want me to be your first? You don’t even know me.”

Rhoda smiled, her eyes looking straight into his with a feverish intent. “I trust you,” she stated simply. Her hands reached up to gently remove his from her face as she kissed him roughly, her teeth knocking into his and cutting her bottom lip. She winced as she hissed, red in her features as he chuckled warmly. He took her by the chin to lead her into a smoother kiss, more fluid and sweet.

Once more, he led her down so her back pressed into the bed, their noses touching when Iolaus’s lips slipped from hers. He kissed her forehead and she sighed at the gesture, a warm smile of anticipation gracing her expression. He slithered down, back to the edge of the bed and kneeling on the ground. Slowly, he slid her loincloth from her lower half, mouth opening slightly as his tongue found a home between his teeth to the side of his mouth. His eyes were focused on her center as the loincloth was tossed to the side, the sound of it hitting the floor never reaching Iolaus’s ears as he could hear very little over the sound of his heart, blood rushing, and Rhoda’s shallow breaths. He parted her thighs as he licked his lips, hooking his arms about the creases of where her thighs met her hips. His eyes flickered up to see that her hands had found a home atop her pelvis, nervously clenching and unclenching, and he grew determined to show her that this was no mistake, and would never become a regret so long as they both lived.

Closing his eyes, he took in her scent and felt a quiver in his knees and between his own thighs. His tongue slipped once along the folds of her genitals, and he felt her muscles twitch beneath her flesh as she released an airy note. He smirked, pushing further as he traced his tongue along her vulva before encircling her clitoris with his lips, feeling her dark curls against his upper lip and his nose bombarded by her aroma. Rhoda sighed aloud at the warmth of his mouth on her sensitive flesh, but once he began a rhythm of suction her body snapped, back arching like a bridge as her hands flew to his scalp as she whined; her nails dug in, and the vibration of his grunt in response to the pain hit her core and forced her muscles to spasm.

“Oh, I-Iolaus!” she cried, and a fire burned within the blonde’s center, itching at his underbelly.

He smirked to himself – his ego having been stroked – and began to lap at the bud as he slipped a finger within the young woman. She squirmed, he observed as his eyes roamed upwards to watch her expressions through the cavern of her quaking breasts. Slowly he thrusted his digit in and out of her moist cavity, crooking it when his knuckles couldn’t press any further forward and dragging it back towards him before he repeated the process. She wasn’t only warm inside, she was burning, and her velvety walls felt like silk against his skin. Iolaus rose his head to get a better glance of Rhoda’s reactions as he attempted to force a second finger through. She cried out in, though to his dismay, in pain rather than pleasure. Her hands reflexively pushed him away as she sat up, her thighs closing together, and the blonde frowned.

With worried brows, he grasped her shoulders, looking up into her eyes and spoke softly, “I-I’m sorry, Rhoda. Did that hurt?”

It took a moment, then another, before the young woman understood the question. A tear slid down her cheeks, her lips trembling, “I-I-I’m sorry. It did…It hurt…I didn’t think…”

With a sigh, he kissed just below her eye, along the trail of the tear before he whispered, “Don’t be sorry. You have nothing to apologize for.” He pulled back to get a better look at her. Cheeks flushed, hair in a dazzling disarray, “If it hurts like this…maybe you aren’t ready, yet. My…well…it’s bigger than just my one finger. I want you to enjoy this, Rhoda.” He swept some hair behind her ear, “There’s no joy in it for me if you’re only hurting.”

However, Rhoda shook her head, sniffling, “No. I want you to continue. My cousin, Sirena, said that my first experience will draw blood. It’s natural for women.” Her hands found their way to his shoulders, her voice full of conviction, “Iolaus, please, I don’t want any other man to have my blood on their hands. No one, but you.”

Iolaus paused, seeming to think for a moment. His jaw was tight, his stare stiff, as he wondered just why this girl was so keen on him. A part of him tried to think back if he could remember from a previous trip in these areas, but his lower half was screaming at him and he couldn’t concentrate. He hated the feeling of taking advantage of this young woman, of Rhoda, but she seemed more than willing. He made a point to ask her about it later, after this activity he wanted to immerse himself in.

The blonde kissed Rhoda’s lips quickly before he stood on his feet, making quick work of his boots and trousers. The young woman’s eyes averted from his form briefly, her face turned, then slyly peeked at him from their shy corners. He chuckled to himself, noticing her gaze was on his erection; she was interested, but cautious. With a grin, he swooped her up into his arms, releasing a shriek from Rhoda, and dropping her further center of the bed. His mouth was on her neck, lips massaging her flesh down to her shoulders, teeth teasing and demanding her attention as he kneeled between her knees, spreading her legs and pulling her pelvis against his.

Rhoda allowed the air in her lungs to take flight at the way Iolaus’s mouth worked against her body, his strong hands gripping her legs, knees, thighs, her lower back, and buttocks, but when she felt the rigidity of his erection against her glistening folds her hands found their way to the sturdy, broad back of this man who she so persistently insisted herself upon. His member slid against her several times, and she shuddered at how Iolaus himself was affected by this action, the way his moans slipped into needy whines had her heart racing and loins aflame. She wanted this man, she always had, even before she knew him. Then, he bit into her shoulder, harshly and making her flinch for just a second before she felt it. The great pain. Rhoda could only manage half a scream before her voice gave way to the pain. As if she was being split into every direction. The pain was so severe that her tears were afraid to make themselves known. Iolaus hushed her, trying to soothe her as he inched in, and she did her best to even out her breathing.

“There,” she heard him strain as she clung to him, nails biting his flesh to create red crescent moons. “All in.” A moment passed, and she could feel his heart rampaging much like her own as their chests were pressed flushed together, ornaments of their necklaces rubbing against their skin. “Are you all right, Rhoda?” She didn’t dare speak, afraid she would sob if she had, so she merely nodded, refusing to look him in the face as she kept her chin atop his shoulder. His lips tentatively traced her flesh, up her neck and behind her ear. Oh, how she wished she could focus on his ministrations as opposed to the terrible throbbing of below; the pain was all she could think of aside from any hopes that not much blood had spilled with the breaking of her hymen. He called her name, and her heart skipped, “Is it okay if I move?” Oh, right, a man’s pleasure was to…Again, she said nothing, only rapidly bobbing her head up and down.

Rhoda’s heart leapt as she felt Iolaus adjust them. He reclined her just a bit as he placed one hand forward, behind her body, to rest atop the bed for his arm to be a pillar to keeping the both of them steady as he slowly began to retract and reenter her. She found it strange how even though she knew he was inside her, even though she had gone through all that pain, she couldn’t actually sense him within. There was only an odd pressure, she couldn’t even feel him thrusting against her. Was the pain really so much that she couldn’t sense hardly anything else? She wanted to cry, but all the while her heart spoke to her and it set her mind at ease.

Not even half an hour passed before Iolaus pulled himself completely from her, allowing her to rest atop the bed, and he relieved himself; his hand working quickly and he soon found his climax, allowing it to spill on the thin sheet along with the moderately sized patches of blood.

* * *

Iolaus had switched out the sheets per accordance to Rhoda’s request as she curled on her side, head resting on a flattened pillow. He draped the new one over her form, lips quirking into a smile as he heard her sigh. He slipped in beside her, lying on his back and bending one arm behind his head as a makeshift pillow for himself. Reaching an arm out, Rhoda turned to face him and she adjusted herself to lay her head on his shoulder as she wrapped an arm around his waist. Iolaus pressed his cheek atop the crown of her head, heart still racing from the excitement just moments ago.

The blonde placed a kiss against her scalp, his voice warm, “Are you all right?”

Rhoda could still feel a dull pain in her pelvis, a headache forming. She rubbed her head into his shoulder, hand sliding up his stomach to his chest, fingers playing with the light bits of hair on his flesh. “I’ll be fine soon,” she sighed, then she chuckled. “I think.” Her eyes glanced up at him, smiling, “Was it all right for you?”

“Of course,” he snorted. “It was great. _You_ were great, Rhoda.”

Her cheeks were flushed, as she nuzzled into his chest. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“And, well…?” he rose a brow, smiling sheepishly. “I mean, after the pain…it was…?”

“Oh, Iolaus,” she elevated herself on her elbows, twisting onto her stomach as she turned a serious stare in his direction as she faced him. She half-chuckled when she noticed his eyes fall to the crevice of her breasts where her coin dangled between them, and he in turn giggled softly with a twinkle in his light blue crystals. “Iolaus, to be honest, I could feel little beyond the pain.” His smile fell. “Oh, but I know you did well to make sure I was comfortable. I have no doubt in your skills, it’s merely…how it goes after a first experience; so as my cousin says.” She reached up to caress his cheek, “What pleasure I lacked in the physical sense, I felt in my spirit. Knowing that you were inside me was more than enough to make my heart swell. While my body ached with your passion, my soul climaxed five hundred times over by merely connecting with you.”

At first, Iolaus’s mouth opened to speak, but then he snorted, “You are a very unorthodox young woman. Has anyone ever told you that before?”

“Yes,” Rhoda gave a laugh, before her eyes fell, hand sliding back down to his chest. “I’ve…”

When she trailed off, Iolaus’s brows quirked with concern, “Rhoda?”

“Iolaus…” her deep sea orbs flickered up to him. “You’re familiar with oddities throughout your travels, aren’t you?”

“Oh, well, sure. Hercules and I have faced lots of strange things. Hydras, She-demons, all sorts.”

“Then, if I told you I could see…things…would you find it strange?”

The blonde’s brows knitted together, “What do you mean? See things?”

Rhoda sat up, the sheet falling with an anxious expression on her features. “When I see people, I can see what they’ve been through. When I saw you, I could see your great feats. Your battles, your deeds, so many things. I…became enamored with you. Your actions speak of your character in volumes and I couldn’t…I’ve never met another man like you. I knew that…relinquishing my virginity to you would not be in vain. Your heart would not laugh at my inexperience, or my affection. I know I can trust you. Even if you never come back, I can die knowing that both my body and my heart have been treated fairly and with great care.”

Iolaus’s face lacked any expression, but she could see in his eyes that he was considering her words. His lips twitched, and he spoke softly, “Then, you’ve seen Hercules, haven’t you? Seen the amazing things he’s done. Why not be enthralled with him?” He smiled spitefully, “After all, he’s the son of Zeus.”

“And, you are a mere mortal man,” she spoke strongly. “It’s so much harder for Hercules to fall in battle compared to yourself. You risk so much more. No matter if you are spurned by others for not being a demigod, you never lay the blame on Hercules, on your friend. You’re smart, and compassionate. Iolaus, you are an unbelievably amazing man. That’s why I fell for you.”

The hunter was stuck in time for a mere moment before his hands cupped her cheeks and he kissed her lips roughly, passionately. When they parted, his forehead was touching hers, and he closed his eyes, as if to envision whatever was on his mind; Rhoda couldn’t tell. He whispered her name and she initiated another kiss. “Iolaus, I wish I could take you inside of me, once more, but my body-”

“Next time,” Iolaus cut her off. “Herc and I travel all over the place. I’m sure we’ll stop by again sometime soon.” He cuffed some hair behind her ear, “I would never ask you to wait for me. If you find a man that makes you happier beyond anything else, you should be with him. I would understand, but I _will_ come back.”

Rhoda’s eyes examined him, her lips a thin line, “And, if you return and I have a husband, or even a child?”

“I’ll respectfully wish you all the happiness in the world.”

Not breaking eye contact, her hand searched out for his, her palm slipping into his and she sighed with a tiny smile on her lips at the warmth of his hand, the strength of his grip. Once more, their lips met.

* * *

The festival had ended. Apollo’s chariot was carrying the sun high in the sky. Hercules was leaving, along with Iolaus. Rhoda had met them on the border, just before the road out, further south from Thrace. Hercules shook her hand, smiling and placing a kiss to her cheek. He thanked her for her hospitality, wished her the best, and then stepped away for Iolaus and her to have a moment for their goodbye.

Iolaus took her hands in his, kissed her on the forehead, the cheek, lips, then allowed for their noses to softly graze against each other. “Rhoda, I’ll miss you,” he whispered.

“I’ll miss you, too, Iolaus,” her lips began to tremble, but he soothed it with a kiss. She sighed into his touch, leaning so there was little space in between the fronts of their bodies. The brunette pulled back, different shades of blue meeting, “Stay safe and I will wait for you. My body and heart will be yours alone, forever. Even if you never come across my village, again. I’ll always belong to you.”

The back of his knuckles stroked her cheek, his voice low but so clear to her ears, “You don’t have to do that.”

“But, I will. Iolaus, my love will always be yours.”

A moment passed, his lips twisting upwards in a lop-sided grin, “I’ll come back.”

“Please,” she wrapped her arms about his neck – his arms slipped about her waist – kissing him for the umpteenth time as she tried to memorize the feel of his skin against hers, his body heat and the way it breathed against her; his body expanding as he inhaled her scent in his own attempt to memorize her existence.

Without another word, they parted. She stepped back, as did he, until he turned about to join Hercules a bit down the road. The demigod waved his farewells to Rhoda, who waved back with tears in her eyes. Iolaus looked over his shoulder once, a smile on his lips, and he and his friend began their journey once more.

“Well, Iolaus,” Hercules slapped a hand to the mortal’s back, “I’ve got to hand it to you. She seemed like a pretty nice girl.”

“She was,” the blonde sighed. “At least, I think she was. Sweet, smart, I don’t know if I’ll ever find another girl quite like her.”

“Maybe not.”

“Herc?”

“Yeah?”

“If we’re ever in the area again…”

Hercules shook his head with a chuckle, “Yeah, Iolaus. I think that’d be great.”

**-End**


End file.
